


3號練習室

by ATEEZFIGHTING



Category: Atiny
Genre: M/M, 短篇已完結
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25748362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATEEZFIGHTING/pseuds/ATEEZFIGHTING
Summary: -丁潤浩/姜呂尚-現實背景為基礎的劇情捏造微尚潤，雖然只有親吻
Relationships: 丁潤浩/姜呂尚
Kudos: 3





	3號練習室

推開門的那一刻，丁潤浩有些驚訝的停在門口，練習室沒有開燈，僅能憑藉走廊的燈光勉強看到自己預計要小憩的沙發上已經躺了一個人，因為自己開門的聲音而坐起身，一臉困惑的望向門口。

「哦，是潤浩啊。」姜呂尚看清了來人後鬆開原本皺起的眉頭，舉起手打了招呼後又倒回沙發上。

「抱歉，呂尚，我以為裡面沒有人，嚇到你了嗎？」丁潤浩轉身將門關上，在漆黑的環境裡不自覺的放輕腳步，走到角落坐下。

「沒有，我有聽到你轉動門把的聲音。」姜呂尚揮了揮手表示他不介意，「你也來睡覺嗎？」

「對阿，練習完有點睏。」丁潤浩在地板上攤平了四肢，「休息一下再回去。」

「晚安。」姜呂尚閉上眼睛，聽見丁潤浩微弱的回了聲晚安，悄悄彎起嘴角。

適應了黑暗後便能稍微看見物體的輪廓，丁潤浩躺了一會，突然張眼望向姜呂尚的位置，黑暗中只能看見模糊的剪影，丁潤浩在內心慾望的驅使下起身，躡手躡腳的走到沙發旁站定，凝視著姜呂尚熟睡的臉龐。

「真的睡得很熟阿。」丁潤浩小小聲地喃喃自語，望著姜呂尚因為仰躺而微張的粉色嘴唇，突然一陣心跳加速，產生了強烈的渴望想吻上去。

睡著的話，應該不會察覺吧。

丁潤浩吞了口口水，緩緩俯身靠近，呼吸間頓時全是姜呂尚的氣味，丁潤浩一直挺喜歡姜呂尚身上一個特別的味道，並不是身體異味那種難聞的氣味，姜呂尚穿過的衣服和床鋪也會有這個獨特的味道。

兩人的距離近得可以感受到彼此皮膚的熱度和吐息，吻上的前一刻丁潤浩卻突然停下動作，發現自己喜歡上姜呂尚後，雖然隱約感覺到姜呂尚對自己也有好感，但他遲遲不敢打破現況，就這樣一天拖過一天，一直沒有表露心意。

丁潤浩輕聲嘆息，正欲退開，本來熟睡的姜呂尚卻突然睜開眼睛，抬手勾住丁潤浩的脖子將他往沙發上一扯，丁潤浩只來的及伸手撐住身體，腦袋被用力按住，雙唇不偏不倚的撞上姜呂尚的，在驚愕之時對方的舌尖已經闖入口中，張狂的攫住丁潤浩的舌頭與之糾纏，丁潤浩還沒反應過來，身體已經無比誠實的回應起姜呂尚的吻。

雙唇的觸感柔軟的令人沉醉，丁潤浩有些暈呼呼的，懷疑自己是在作夢，但耳邊迴盪著接吻時發出的曖昧水聲，呼吸間滿是姜呂尚獨有的氣味，這些過於真實的感受不斷提醒著他這並非夢境，待姜呂尚鬆開手，輕抵著他的肩膀拉開兩人的距離，丁潤浩望著對方帶著笑意的臉，腦中仍是一片空白。

「還以為你終於要有動作了。」姜呂尚有些惋惜地說道。

丁潤浩呆呆的望著姜呂尚逐漸彎起的嘴角，一直亂哄哄的腦袋突然明白過來，驚訝的張大嘴巴，「呂尚你、你一直在裝睡嗎？」

「一開始是真的在睡覺，你進來後就是裝的。」姜呂尚嘿嘿一笑，看著丁潤浩彷彿靈魂出竅的表情，伸手捧住對方的臉頰用力拉扯，「我覺得我們的心意都已經足夠明顯了，雖然本來有點期待你先開口，但還是由我來說吧，我們要交往嗎?」


End file.
